b10rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 Timeline
Time is like a river, it moves, flows, and bends. The Creation of Time *Time began when the Contemelia activated the Anihilaarg causing the Big Bang. Bronze Age * 5000-4000 BC- 'The Kur Stone was made. * '''3100 BC-' The Galvan visited Earth and built Stonehenge as a practical joke. * '2100 BC- T'he warrior-king Gilgamesh, with the help of the Legion of Garuda, banished the spirit of Kur into The Kur Stone. The 10th century * 1131- The 18th century The Plumbers were first established by the founding fathers in the 1700s. George Washington was one of the first members. *'February 22, 1732- '''George Washington was born. *'1773- ' The 19th century The Plumbers fought mostly paranormal and dimensional trouble until the appearance of the alien Eon in the early 1800s. The 20th century *'Summer 1945- 'Max Tennyson is born. *'1952- 'Professor Paradox's time tunnel experiment was tested. However the tunnel's chrono magnetic field was destabilized and it ripped a hole into the fabric of reality. Professor Paradox was hurled into the Event Horizon, he spent 100,000 years there. *'1962- 'Max Tennyson saved the live of an Anodite named Verdona from the Synthroid. *Magister Labrid recruited Max Tennyson into the Plumbers. *'July 21, 1969- 'Neil Armstrong became the first person to walk on the Moon instead of Max Tennyson. *'December 27, 1993- 'Ben and Gwen Tennyson are born. *'1994- '''In 'southern Iraq, at the site of the ancient Sumerian city of Ur, Doc and Drew Saturday discover the Kur Stone. The 21st century Summer 2004 * Ben Tennyson discovers the Omnitrix. * Kevin Levin absorbs DNA from the Omnitrix. * After Ben and Vilgax's first battle, Max Tennyson tells Ben and Gwen about his secret history as a Plumber. * Kevin gets trapped within the Null Void. * Gwen Tennyson steals a Spell book from Charmcaster and starts studying Magic. * Ben meets Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Fall 2004 * Ben goes back to school after his summer vacation road trip. * Ben battles Azmuth's father, who was trying to avenge his son's presumed death using Galvanic Mechamorph Armor. 2005 * Kevin is cured of his Omnitrix DNA mutation. * Ben battled a rouge Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware. * Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix and gives it to Khyber the Huntsman to obtain the DNA from predators of Omnitrix Transformations. * Kevin's unique abilities are used by Servantis to create Human/Alien hybrids. He trains them to kill Ben Tennyson whom he believes is a major threat to the Universe. * After the Amalgam Kids failed their mission to kill Ben Tennyson, Servantis scrubbed all of their memories. * Ben removes the Omnitrix. 2006 * '''September 22, 2006-' Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. 2007 * V.V. Argost attempted to combine the energy of Kur and Anti Kur's spirits, the mix of positive and antimatter killed him. 2009 * Max Tennyson and Magister Labrid began to investigate DNAlien activity on Earth. * Ben puts back on the Omnitrix to find out what happened to his Grandfather Max Tennyson. 2010 * Ben's secret is reviled to the world by Jimmy Jones.